Something to Laugh about
by Ms.MysteryAuthor
Summary: Hungary has put up with Prussia's obnoxious ways for the last time. The only way to set him straight is by torture. TICKLE torture. But will it work? This takes place during their childhood.
1. Prussia's at it again

*Note: this fan-fiction takes place _**before**_ Prussia (and Hungary) are aware that Hungary is a girl*

Hungary was making her laps around her king's castle. Although the Ottoman Empire had not attacked Burzenland in months, she was determined not to fall for any of their "tricks". Well, at least that's what she thought a few months ago. To be honest, if they did not attack soon, the young country would die of boredom before Turkey would ever get a hold of the land.

As her feet grew sore, so did her patience. "Hmpf," Hungary pouted while collapsing onto the ground, " If Turkey is too much of a coward to face me in battle, then I won't have anything to do with this _guard_ duty."

" HAHA! Giving up already!"

Hungary turns to her right. Prussia peered behind the corner of the wall, about 10 meters away. Great, now she'll die of annoyance.

" Get lost Prussia, I am very busy!" she snapped back.

"Busy!" he cackles another laugh, " you are sitting in zeh dirt like a piece of crap! Not that you weren't vun to begin vith."

"I have been preparing for Turkey's invasion since you last took a bath! Don't make me waste it all on you!"

"Ohh~ zeh awesome me is soo scaaared! *kesesese*"

" _Calm down Hungary, he wants to make you mad. Don't give him what he wants..." _Her green cape flashes as she turns the opposite direction, walking as calmly looking as possible. Prussia watches as his entertainment slips away before his awesomeness. He frantically searches the ground.

"_Idiot..._" Hungary thinks when she glances behind her. But Prussia gets up, throws his arm back, then flings it forward. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head.

The obnoxious knight had thrown an acorn at her.

"UUUUURRG! That's **IT**!" She charges at the white blur that sprinted around the stone corner. Prussia tried to contain his laugh as he runs through the woodsy area next to the castle. He ducks into a shrubbery with the Hungarian boy trailing behind him. When she pulls herself out of the thickets, covered in tiny buds and leaves, there is nothing. Prussia has disappeared.

"Come out and fight you coward! I am not hear to play games, nor waste my time with your childish behavior!" Although the two nations are equivalent to 10-year-olds at the moment.

Hungary walks forward slowly but then suddenly feels a yank on her ponytail as she takes a step. Her first impression would be it was stuck on a branch if it wasn't for the small "hehehe" behind her.

Turning around, keeping her serious look she stares into Prussia's, mischievous as ever, crimson eyes. Time seems to have stopped as there is a long, awkward pause. Was Prussia going to _run again_? Will Hungary _attack_? The silence is broken when the light-colored boy points in the tomboy's direction, giving the signal to look behind her.

Hungary does so, expecting a spy or a great army. Nope. Just an annoying Teutonic knight crushing her body from when he tackled her to the ground while her back was turned. He laughed. AGAIN...

"HAHAHA! It must suck balls to be deceived by your own ally, ja?"

"GET OFF! A dishonorable fighter like you has NO reason to be laughing!"

"Of course I do~ you squirming on zeh ground like a helpless worm is funny!"

Prussia began to cackle again. If Prussia was going to play dirty, she would have to play his game too if she was going to get this bastard under control.

"Hahah-AAUG!" Prussia yelped as an elbow jabbed into his unarmored stomach. He fell backwards and coughed from the lingering discomfort. He looked up. Hungary help out her hand to him with the sun glaring behind her. He didn't make out the devious face the warrior was wearing.

"You call that a hit!" he asks reaching up, " Perhaps if you worked harder and overthrow that stupid king of yours, you may become half as awesome as-huh!" There was a rope tied around his wrist. Hungary circled behind a tree and pulled on a rope. Her action made the knight skid backwards into the wide trunk of the oak.

"Vhat ze Hell was ZAT for!" he shouted, unwisely focusing on Hungary's past actions instead of what she is doing now. Tying his other wrist.

Hungary answered with another tug on the rope. "You are getting what you deserve. I didn't want it to come to this, but in order to protect Burzenland and get you to listen, torture is my only option."

"VHAT! You don't have ze BALLS!"

Unfortunately, you can't call a bluff if it isn't a bluff.


	2. Tickling is Torture

Prussia tugs on the rope in a panic, but his arms come in no less than a few centimeters. He was sitting on the ground, arms spread around a tree about a meter wide, and was too far from calling distance to get help from his fellow knights.

As Prussia begs and shifts from anger to fear, Hungary wonders what she is going to do. "_Prussia may be a jerk but I couldn't actually hurt him. What if Turkey comes and I have no back-up?"_

She continues to ponder with her arms crossed, but she could not think with a whiny Prussia going into hysterics in front of her. This guy needs to shut up.

"Stop Complaining!" Hungary snapped. Prussia fell silent and looked up, still feeling a small amount of terror.

"Crying and yelping like a kicked puppy isn't going to teach you anything." Hungary pokes the middle of his black cross as she continues.

"You could at least pull together some **dignity. **What kind of **knight** can't take a bit of **pain** every once in a while? **Get. A. Gri-**"

"Kk-ck!" Prussia stifles a laugh.

"You think this is _**funny?**_"

"Just stop poking me you crap-wod!"

Hungary pauses. She was expecting another wise ass comment, not a command to stop. Prussia just gulped during the moment of silence, worried about the cheap insult he just threw out. The silence was broken with one last question.

"Why _should_ I stop poking you? *poke*"

"None of your business-" poke, poke, poke, "STOP IT!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop the poking...but how about, **this!**" "Hungary places her full hand on his shirt, in the middle of his black cross (the symbol of the Teutonic Knights). Fingers tense, she skids them back and forth quickly on the slick fabric.

Prussia mind went blank as all focus went to the tickling sensation. His brain ordered his body to do something. Get away. "AHHH! NO!"

What looked like a small amount of fidgeting would actually be a complete spazz-out if it weren't for the ropes. Body tells Prussia's brain he can't move. Awesome brain changes the plan. He must laugh.

"AH-Hahaa! HehehehaHaHA! ECK! PffFFT hahahahaa!" the platinum blond giggled.

Hungary pulls her hand away and mocks with pride. " Looks like your fate has been decided! You, oh awesome Prussia, will be tickle tortured until you swear your respect and peace to my country!" she sits on his legs, " I'll be nice and not make you do my ridiculous chores..."

"_**Zhat's**_ my punishment! Burzenland really is a pussy of a county, isn't i- AAHHAHA! Hehehehe! I-Ha-'m laughing at you! NAHOT because of ze tickling-heheheheee~"

There was truly something different about his laugh this time. It had a more joyful ring to it than that annoying cackle. It would probably be heard more often if Prussia was more kind to people. _"I'll have to take advantage of this. Let's see..."_

The fingers pause. Prussia breaths hard. He wonders if this will actually get bad, it's been no less than a minute and he can already feel his strength deteriorating. He has to fight it.

"Are you ticklish up here?" Hungary makes circular motions under the boy's arms with four fingers. Her thumb keeps grip onto his shoulder as they twist and heave in several directions. Prussia bites his lip, fighting the laugh coming strait from his chest. He thought to himself to help ignore the sensation.

"_EEP! Okay, calm down. Just hold it in and he'll zink your not ticklish-AHH! Not THAT! _K-KK-KYAAhahahaHAHA!" Hungary didn't change positions. She simply wiggled her fingers separately instead of keeping them all together. She was getting better at this!

Prussia had forgotten how torturous tickling can get after a while. As much as he didn't want to show weakness to Hungary, the young knight could not laugh enough to cope with the horrible sensations under his arms; thus, making him short of breath. He must get Hungary to stop.

"ACK! AhahAHA! No more! SHTOP! PLEHEHeheees!" he yelped; face beginning to blush.

Hungary snapped back. "NIEN! You have only gone through 2 minutes of this, there's no way you could be done now!"

"EEEK HEHEHEHE!" Hungary's fingers shifted to his waist, "I SURRENDER-justSTOP! AHAHAHaaa~"

To be honest, she didn't want to stop. This was fun, and she could never get a chance to do this with Austria or Switserland. Maybe Poland, but he's too weird; always acting like his opposite gender. What's up with that?

"Do you swear that you will respect me and my land?" Hungary asks while lightly tickling his ribs.

"Y-y-YES! Ckckehehehe! I promise! Just stop!" Prussia stifled.

Hungary made her finishing move, digging her fingers into his torso and moving them as fast as she could. The germanic boy exploded with more scream than laughter. The rope broke with just a swing of a dagger. Hungary tucks the knife back into her boot as Prussia goes into a light giggling fit; his torso was still tingling from that final blow.

" *huff, puff,* danke...danke..." (Danke= Thank you, in German)

"I hope you have learned a lesson about being annoying." Hungary said with arms crossed.

"...nnnNOPE!"

Prussia bolts.

"H-HEY WAIT!"

Prussia digs his feet into the ground to stop and pivots to face Hungary. About 6 meters away, you can make out crossed fingers in a little hand. The hand is aimed in her direction in a mocking manner.

"HA! You zink ze **a**_**wesome me**_ vould actually surrender to a cheap move like ZHAT! I now make my awesome escape! See you, **LOSER!**" Prussia runs away in mechanical laughter.

Hungary takes a moment to process what had just happened. She had been tricked...Prussia is running away...Prussia must pay.

"Oh. No. You. **DON'T!**"

_To be continued..._


	3. Getting Through to You

"Ha! I am so awesome! Take zhat Hungary!"

Prussia was now out of the forest and nearby the river. He looked back. His rival was no where in sight. Little did he know he was being watched.

Hungary listened to Prussia bragging to himself behind the old willow tree. She had a new weapon in her hands. A trap made from the remaining rope with a rock tied on both ends. She had to get him running again for it to work.

The Teutonic knight hears a noise, "Huh? Who's there!?"

Hungary bolts out with a battle cry. He turns around fast, his friend closing in from behind . Prussia got no more than 30 feet when the trap caught his foot and quickly ringed around his ankles. He fell in the long grass with a thud, followed by an "umf!" as Hungary flew herself upon him.

"This time, your NOT getting mercy!"Hungary grabbed his legs.

"Ah! I was just kidding! I respect you!" Prussia panicked. Damn, he shouldn't have pushed his luck. Just lying and running away would've ended this for the day!

Pulling at the grass and weeds only made the Hungarian hold tighter. He felt his boot slip off and land in front of him. The same was done with the other, only landing on his head,"Ow! Watch it!"

After pulling off the stockings, Hungary put Prussia's tied feet in a headlock. She peered behind her with a devious look and giggled mischievously. She wanted to see his face when he realized-

"GAH! NO! NOT THERE!" he yelped. Hungary rested her fingers on his sole. The one thing worse than the torture was waiting for it to happen.

"Please! I'll do anything! EEEKHAHAhahaa!" Fingers were scribbling on his left sole.

"_I'm glad he made this mistake..._" Hungary thought to herself. It was usually her bullied. The Ottoman Empire, annoying Prussia, and even Switzerland have given their share of hell. Retaliation was never an option, for Burzenland had neither the money or the people to fight such a war. And what was Prussia gonna complain about if the Teutonic Knights hear about this? I could have _laughed to death?!_

"Heeheheeheeehehee! STOHAHAPP! I can't hahahahahahahaa take IT!" His feet had to be the worst spot. His most vital region. The poor boy was pounding the ground, trying to twist his body free, kicking, but any force could only be felt up to his ankles by Hungary.

Eventually, Prussia got into a sitting position and could reach his enemy. Hungary would let go if he hit her hard enough!

Hungary had to change her tactics. While keeping her grip on prussia's feet, she reached over to tickle his armpits again. Prussia flew back down to the ground instantly. With her weight still on him, she tickled his belly.

"EEK! HehehehEHEHE! NoohOHOO!" The knight giggled, trying to wrap himself with his cape. He eventually flipped over onto his stomach, where his poor belly would be safe. But the tickling only got worse.

Hungary now had him in a immobile position. She sat on the back of his legs and wrapped her feet around his in a pretzel-like tie. She could tickle his feet with BOTH her hands!

Every prick at the knight's feet brought that horrible sensation back to his head. Now it was happening faster, in more area, and on the most ticklish part of the feet. Where his toes connected with the foot. Tears formed in Prussia's eyes and threatened to roll down his blushing face.

"Hungary PLEEHEEHEHEHEEEZE! AHAhahahahahaaaa! No more! NIEN! AhahahaI'M SAHAHrEEHEHEE!" Prussia begged one last time. This was beginning to hurt him now. His belly ached from laughing and his breathing time could no longer sustain him.

"Why should I, eh?" Hungary asked teasingly.

Prussia's body stopped squirming as he said, "I can't breath!", and broke into a laugh so hard it couldn't be heard.

"AH!" Hungary stopped immediately.

The bright red face and running tears startled her. She worried what permanent damage has been done. But Prussia really was fine, and never felt better relief. He gave off a couple loud laughs to satisfy the sensation from before and let fresh air fill his lungs. He didn't know how bad tickling can be either.

Prussia turned as far as his spine could twist to look at Hungary. He yelled, "_GEEEZ!_ Vat have I ever done to deserve _**zhat?!**_" while wiping the tears off his face. "Tickling is NO vay to get vhat you vant!"

"Neither is throwing nuts and laughing at every mistake I make!"

Hungary leaned directly on top of him and shot her hands into his underarms.

"AHAHAHAHAAA! Stahahahahahap-"

"I'm not even doing anything!"

Prussia held back his laugh to check his surroundings. The crap-wod was right. She wasn't really tickling him, her hands just rested in his armpits. He could have sworn he felt it though.

Hungary laughed at him. "What a child! Your so ticklish you can't even-"

"Shut up!" Prussia blushed.

Hungary let him up and sat on the grass. Prussia sat up straight and tried to loosen the rope on his ankles.

"As soon as I free my awesome self, I swear-"

"_tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle,~_" Hungary cooed, fluttering her fingers on his neck and shoulders. Mocking him in her own way.

"Heehee- STOP IT!" Prussia ordered with humiliation.

"Maybe you should let _**me**_ untie you-"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING NEAR MIEN FEET _**AGAIN!**_"

Prussia threw the trap into the river. He didn't want to see it ever again. He reached over for his boots and stockings.

"...you knooow. I don't think I heard you submit to me yet."

Prussia gulped and crawled backwards on the ground. "no, no, no, NO, NO-"

"I guess I'll just have to tell everyone your weakness instead.." She teased while shrugging her arms.

"Don't you DARE! Hey! GET BACK HERE!"

Hungary ran off laughing with Prussia chasing after her.


	4. Truce Epilogue

"Hey Prussia!"

"_Hm?_"

Prussia turned to face Hungary. He was busy with his own guard-duty work. He waited outside one of the Teutonic hospitals. She ran towards him. It was unlike Hungary to be visiting him.

"Vhat do you vant? Is Turkey beating your ass?"

"What? NO!"

There was a pause. Hungary seemed a little worried.

"...I wanted to let you know I will not be spreading rumors about your weakness."

"HAHA! Vat weakness fool!-?...oh, zhat." Prussia remembers what happened yesterday.

After tickling him, Hungary got away. He spent the whole night wondering what his enemies would do and even wrote it in his awesome diary. Guess it slipped his mind after that one knight got an arrow to the ass. His job was actually to guard the entrance so he didn't escape from surgery!

"I admit, I felt bad for the torturing. I got carried away. So...truce?"

She held out her hand. Prussia was in awe. Admitting to a mistake took a lot of courage from his piont of view. And giving mercy is another level he has yet to understand. Prussia returned the gesture with an ego the size of a mountain.

"I am glad you have learned not to mess with zeh awesome me! I have decided to forgive you, pitiful Hungary, to be nice, but next time- AAHH!"

A few fingers dug into the spaces between his ribs on the side where Hungary had a hold on his arm.

She sneered, "I said I won't TELL anyone, not try to do this again."

"eeh heh heh..." Prussia figetted. He needs to get out of the habit of pushing his luck.

"LOOK OUT!" Somebody yelled.

The hospital door flew open and Hungary was stunned. A naked man just ran out of the hospital.

"WE'VE GOT A RUNNER! Let's Get 'EM!" Prussia ran after the escapee.

"Don't use the arrows! It's enough of a problem as it is!" the doctor yelled.

Hungary watched in the distance as Prussia tackled the poor knight. She was left wondering.

"_Why can't my guard duty be as exciting as this?"_


End file.
